


On the Bottom

by naity_sama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, Kili's a little shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, borderline non-con, maybe some plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naity_sama/pseuds/naity_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BORDERLINE NON-CON.  See notes.</p>
<p>Fili's been busy all week (with no end in sight) and hasn't had time for any play between the sheets. Kili seeks to rectify that, whether or not he has to bring Fili around to the idea. A lot of angry bed play ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).



> Like it says in the summary, a good half of this can be considered borderline non-con. I'd like to point out that, _although its use doesn't occur in this fic, Fili and Kili DO have a safeword_. If it's used, all hanky-panky will stop until both parties agree to continue.   
>  Since Fili doesn't use his Word, I'm not considering this non-con.

Its all he can do not to squirm on the hard seat, blunt fingers idly picking at his frayed sleeve and pulling the thick pearlgold stitches loose beneath the edge of the table. Its a boredom habit that frustrates his mother and the tailors to no end. Still, if he doesn’t occupy himself somehow, he might go mad. All up and down the long table are seated dwarrow, all far older and wiser than Fili, and all much more interested in discussing the politics at hand. They’ve been at it all day, and he just wants to leave. It isn’t so much that Fili doesn’t care about the kingdom he will one day rule, but rather that each and every subject must be talked to death by the council before a consensus can be made. Hours are spent arguing over trivial details that do not truly affect the matter at hand, and the whole time young Fili must sit patiently and pay enough attention that he can field any questions asked of him with an appropriate answer. If he were Kili, he would have been bored to tears by now. Actually, if he were Kili, he would be out running through the forest with the wind tangling his chestnut hair, not stuck in a boring meeting hall at all. Instead, as the Heir of Durin and future King Under the Mountain, Fili must subject himself to torture by politics and unending lessons on protocol and duty. Kili, second son and undisciplined imp that he is, has far fewer responsibilities. Broad fingers subtly pulling loose another gilded thread, Fili wraps the loose stitching around his pinky and tugs. He glances down ruefully when half of his brocade cuff sags against his wrist as the stitches finally give, and Fili knows his mother will be having words with him if he can’t manage to fix it before she finds out. Trying not to look too impatient, Fili shoots a careful glance Thorin’s way and notes that his uncle is beginning to gather the vellum sheets splayed out on the table in front of him. It means that they’re finally wrapping things up and there are only a few more minutes left before Fili can safely leave. If anything, knowing he’ll be free soon causes him to fidget more. As unobtrusively as possible, the golden-maned heir begins arranging his notes into a loose stack, slowly capping his pot of ink and dusting sand over the still-wet pages to speed their drying. He knows better than to try blowing on the pages as he would have as a young dwarfling, but its tempting to do so. He has to act his age around all the stuffy old dwarrow, however, and they’d have more than a few things to say if he did. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Fili sees Thorin rise, and Fili barely held in his sigh of relief. Instead, he rose and listened to his uncle’s parting words, nodding and bowing his head at everyone as he followed the other out of the stifling meeting hall. It was good to get a breath of air that, while still stale so deep under the mountain, wasn’t laced with the smell of a dozen old farts in all their finery. Thankfully, they hadn’t been entertaining any Men, whose politicians were overly fond of wearing perfumed oils and waxes in their hair. Having to spend hours on end with the noxious odor of some Man’s cologne cloying thickly within his nostrils only made these meetings worse than they already were. Keeping step with his uncle and Balin, Fili shook out his golden tresses and popped the crick in his neck with a displeased grunt. Thorin raised a dark brow at him, but Fili merely shook his head with a tired sigh. Neither of them really liked the long meetings. Thorin often said as much while in his cups, and Fili always knocked their drinks together and agreed with him when that happened. Unfortunately for the both of them, there were three more days of mandatory meetings starting bright and early. If they were lucky, they’d have a break long enough to make it outside and maybe into the practice yard. But, most likely, they’d spend the majority of the next three days stuffed in the stone hall, just as they had today. Already, Fili was itchy with the need to move about and do something truly constructive. Late as it was, he’d probably have time to grab a bite somewhere along the way and fall into bed, only to repeat it all over again the next day. Irritated, Fili flipped the edge of his cuff back and forth as he stomped towards his rooms. Giving his elders a nod, he shouldered his door open, pushing into the foremost of his rooms. As he’s unbuckling his overcoat and sliding it off of his shoulders, the smell of roast fowl hits his nose and leaves his mouth watering. He had been planning to ring a servant for a light meal before bed, but it seems like Kili has had a more successful day. Fili hangs his coat up by the door and wanders into his sitting room, taking note of his brother prodding at a little rack in the fireplace as he tosses his papers on a shelf. The glistening bodies of two roasting birds, probably pheasant from the size, drip juices into the glaring coals under the brunette’s impatient attentions.

As Fili slumps down into a padded chair, Kili tosses an impish grin over his shoulder. Fili doesn’t bother to respond, just rolls his blue eyes and tugs at the knife-belt pinching into his side so that he can lean back more comfortably in the chair. Kili’s pout is all vexed childishness and just a bit playful. It makes Fili wary of his brother’s game, even as he relaxes into the cushions with a heartfelt groan. The chairs in the meeting room could be stone, for all the cushioning they had. Its a relief to have something other than hard wood to sit on, for a change. 

“Had a hard day, have you?” Kili’s velvet purr breaks the comfortable crackling of the fire, making Fili open his pale eyes to give his brother a tired look.

“ _Nadad_ , I’ve been stuck in a council room all day with a bunch of stuffy old farts and Uncle. I’ve had a terribly long and _boring_ day, just like I will tomorrow. And the next day. And again, after that.” Fili stopped, pressing the back of a hand to his mouth as his breath broke on a yawn. “I need to eat and go to bed. Uncle wants me to be on time in the morning.”

Kili frowned at his older brother, biting at his lower lip as he poked at the grilling birds with his dark eyes on Fili. He snapped his eyes back to the coals quickly enough when his hand slipped and one of his knuckles made contact with the heated metal. Gasping and puffing, Kili waved his hand frantically before popping his finger into his mouth. He pulled it back out almost immediately, moaning at how much more his saliva made the burn sting. Fili’s low chuckle drew his little brother’s pinched glare, but Kili came when his brother gestured him to come closer.

“You put cold water on burns, idiot.“ Fili demonstrated by pouring a glass of cold water from a carafe and shoving his sullen brother’s hand into the liquid. After a moment, Kili pulled his hand out and gently wiped it on his shirt with a weak smile. He frowned down at his finger and the little red mark on his smallest knuckle before checking to see if their dinner was ready. Behind him, Fili shook his head and sipped from the glass. Yet another thing that Kili had managed to avoid were long hours at the forge. Kili was far better at doing finer work with softer metals than he was at working iron and steel. For everyone’s safety, it had been deemed best that the youngest Durin stay away from red-hot metal, hammers and flying sparks almost entirely. Where Fili’s knuckles were littered with small scars and pale hair, Kili’s were mostly smooth and dark. He had calluses enough from bow and sword work that his hands couldn’t be called soft or delicate, but his fingers were long in a way that few dwarrow sported. Fili clenched one blunt and calloused ink-stained fist in contemplation as his brother very carefully pulled the fowl off of the rack and slid them onto a platter. Their golden-brown skin was crisp and Fili longed to taste the fruit of his brother’s hunting. Wild game was always a sight better than the domesticated meats that they traded with Men for. Stomach rumbling, Fili moved to the small table in the center of the room and began rifling through the things his brother had brought. Bread and honey, mostly. With the impatience of the hungry, Fili tore off a chunk of bread to butter as Kili attempted to carve the birds up without burning himself again. He managed, carefully prying at the roasted flesh with a pair of eating knives until he had it mostly separated. The clear juices puddling along the bottom of the plate smelled delicious. Without further ado, Fili dragged his bread through the juices and took a bite. It was heavenly.

“I forgive you for escaping the meetings. This is fabulous.” Fili muttered around a mouthful of meat, knifing several choice pieces of pheasant and putting them in a pile closer to himself on the platter in the hopes that Kili would leave them alone. His brother smiled widely, pale teeth bright in the firelight as he laughed. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I missed my first shot and spent an hour trying to find them again.” Kili tried for bashful, but his expression landed on coy and stuck. Fili snorted out a laugh. 

“You admit to missing a shot, little brother? Just last week you boasted that your aim was perfect.” Fili arched both pale brows at his pouting brother, taking his amusement where he could. He almost startled when he felt Kili’s bare foot brush up against his leg, but managed to ignore it in favor of another bite of bread and a swallow of cool ale. He could practically feel his brother’s disgruntled stare burning into him. He knew what the imp was up to, now. Kili was buttering him up with the intentions of bedding him. Not that they didn’t bed each other often and well--for they did--but Fili had been busy lately and simply hasn’t had the time or the energy for bed sport. The four days of meetings were only the last leg of Fili’s long week. And while Fili appreciated the effort--and for Kili it _was_ an effort--Fili needed to finish his meal and sleep. Sopping up the last of the admittedly tasty juices with a last hunk of wholesome bread, Fili popped it in his mouth with a sigh and bent to unlace his boots. He wriggled his toes delightedly as he tossed the fancy footwear into a corner, and began undoing the tooled leather straps that held his knives to his calves. 

“Getting undressed already?” Kili’s dulcet tones were the stuff of wet dreams, and Fili tried to ignore the way Kili’s toes brushed the top of his bare foot. “I always liked the thought of having you for dessert.”

Fili bit back an exasperated sigh and stood, shrugging out of yet another band of leather and gatherings his throwing axes up. When he walked into the bedroom, he could hear his brother padding after him, bare feet surprisingly quiet on the cool stone floor. He dumped the rest of his gear on the desk and began to work at the laces on his shirt, loosening them so that he could pull the fabric off over his head. He should have expected the feel of warm hands on the flesh of his back, but he still jerked at the gentle touch. As strong arms wrapped around him from behind, he felt Kili’s hot breath fluttering on his ear, and had to stamp down a shudder of arousal. 

“It’s been nearly a week, Fee. You need this as much as I do.” Sure fingers worked their way up Fili’s abdomen, ghosting through the thick layer of hair on his broad chest and massaging at his tense shoulders. He let Kili knead his aching muscles for a minute, groaning into the firm touch.

“Kili......” Fili’s breath came out on an irritated sigh, exasperation coloring his tone, even as his cock began to stir with interest. He knew Kili would keep at him until the younger got what he wanted. If he didn’t stop it now, there would be no way he would be getting to sleep early. “Kili, I’m the _heir_. Future King Under the Mountain. That means I have to be the responsible one, here. I have duties, Kili. There are certain things that are expected of me, and I can’t always do what I want, even if it means I have to go to bed early like a good little dwarfling. I can’t just fuck-off all day. Not like you.” 

Fili felt his brother stiffen behind him before the other’s arms came back down to wrap tightly around his middle. Kili’s pointed chin rested heavily on his shoulder and he could feel the hard line of Kili’s arousal pressing against his lower back, silently pleading for attention. They stood like that; the older stolid and unwilling to move, the younger upset and growing more impatient by the second. Finally, Kili’s hands quickly dipped for the laces of Fili’s breeches in a move the older had been expecting. In a fit of pique, the blonde gripped one of his brother’s wrists and spun, using his other hand to fist in Kili’s snarled locks and pull the other closer. The kiss that Fili plied to his brother’s parted mouth was anything but gentle. His mouth was hard as it pressed into tender flesh, teeth nipping and dragging over plush lips as his tongue sought to press in deeply. With a gasp, Kili opened up to him, a velvet bloom unfurling to the call of the morning sun. Their bodies surged together tightly until neither could hide the harness between their loins. Fili only pulled back when the taste of blood clung like copper to his lips. They stared at each other, Kili’s dark eyes wide and lips red and glistening as they panted into the still air. Huffing in frustration, Fili roughly pushed Kili away, ignoring the indignant squawking. As Fili determinedly turned back to his closet, he felt Kili’s arms wrap around him once more, the palm of one broad hand reaching down to cup the bulge growing in his trousers.

“Dammit, Kili!” Fili hissed into the darkened room, swiping uselessly at his brother’s clinging arms. Kili’s pointed nose nuzzled into thick, golden hair until Fili could feel his brother’s smirk pressing into the nape of his neck, making him shudder. Finally, Fili managed to pry off his brother’s clinging hands as he pulled away. Once he was free, Fili grabbed at his weapon belts, doing anything to occupy his hands and hopefully keep Kili at a distance. He stomped around the room, putting things up and ignoring that god-awful, smug little smirk playing across the brunette’s swollen lips. Everywhere Fili went, Kili's dark, half-lidded eyes followed him from the doorway, one arm resting laxly over his head as he leaned against the jamb. It was inevitable, really. Kili had known it from the moment he had planned this night, and Fili should have known it from the moment he knew Kili was in his rooms. The archer's lingering gaze only served to fan the fire of Fili's arousal, and he knew that he would be getting no rest at all this night if he didn't do something about it. Frowning, Fili dropped his last knives on the bedside table and cast a look at his brother through the curtain of his hair. Bright teeth shone in the near darkness of the room, stressing the smugness of Kili's wolfish grin. With a growl, Fili turned around, fingers curling into tight fists. His icy, pale eyes narrowed, leveling a filthy glare at the other dwarf, who only smirked coyly and cocked a hip. It was all the incentive Fili needed.

Striding forward, the blond Prince wrapped one of his large hands around Kili's arm just above the elbow and dragged him away from the door, using his weight to spin the other around and push him towards the bed. The bowman grunted at the rough treatment, but let himself be manhandled gracelessly. The taller dwarf’s body hit the fur coverlet with so much force that he bounced, rucking up the pelts as he slid to a stop on his back, Fili already climbing up to hover over him. Large, rough hands fisted into dark locks as Fili straddled his brother, pulling the younger prince’s head up for another brutal kiss. Their chests met hard as their tongues wove together, Fili biting into the kiss as Kili whined beneath him. It was rare that Fili ever took charge of their rutting so brutally, and Kili’s whimpering and breathy wails showed how much he enjoyed the result of constantly baiting his brother. One hand moved to tightly grip the back of the archer’s skull as the other began pulling at the lacings of Kili’s tunic. Panting, Fili pulled back, his hand fisted in the front of his lover’s tunic to pull him forward. Kili stared up at him, eyes wide and unfocussed as Fili started pulling the fabric off of Kili’s body and over his head. The faded blue cloth finally came free after Kili wiggled his arms a bit and tilted his chin up where the neck was catching. As it came loose, the blonde threw it behind him and once more buried a hand into his brother’s hair, this time lowering his head to bite down bared neck and shoulder. 

Flinching at each hard nip of teeth, Kili moaned and slid his hands up Fili’s broad chest, deft fingers tugging at thick blond curls as his palms reached to cover and grind against the swordsman’s nipples. The reaction was instant as Fili shuddered and groaned with his mouth pressed wide and sucking against tender skin. Changing tactics, Kili led his fingers to tease at the pink nubs, slowly pulling them and kneading them until they were stiff and Fili was breathlessly panting against his neck. Slowly, the brunette kissed chastely along his brother’s whiskered jaw until Fili lifted his head. The archer pressed his lips to his brother’s, softly worrying at them until they parted and allowed Kili to slot their mouths together. Now the motions were languid and slow, Kili’s skilled mouth reaping pleased moans from the heir as he tangled their tongues together. Carefully, he began to sit up more, pressing into Fili and slowly pushing him back into the mattress. Parting for breath, Kili leaned over his brother, panting wetly over the spit-slick flesh of Fili’s lips. Their eyes met, and for a moment their gazes shared the same hazy lust. Quickly, Fili’s brow pinched in anger as he realized the position the younger had manipulated him into. His broad hands came up over Kili’s ribs and started to push him away, but the other prince only pressed in closer. 

“Kili! Dammit!” Fili’s breathless blustering only makes Kili smile as he leans in to suckle at the blonde’s sweaty neck. The taste of salt is heavy on his tongue as he pulls outraged gasps from Fili’s throat. Finally, his lips graze the one spot, just behind the swordsman’s ear, that never fails to make his brother whimper with pleasure. The trick doesn’t fail him, and as he drags his tongue over it and nips with his teeth, Fili shudders against him with a broken, needy sound. Above, Kili grins behind his brother’s rounded ear as Fili curses and writhes, spitting and gasping insults that Dwalin would have been proud of. Kili doesn’t relent. He merely moves his head and switches to the other side of Fili’s reddened and gulping throat. A long, relatively slender hand slips down the heir’s heaving stomach and steals swiftly under the waist of Fili’s breeches to slide tantalizingly over hot and stiffened flesh. Beneath him, Fili melts, just like he always does. Kili presses his advantage, bringing his mouth back up to his brother’s swollen lips and kissing him soundly as he reaches up to pin Fili’s arms above his head. The blonde twists and bucks a little, trying to throw the younger off, but Kili straddles his thighs and Fili is helpless. Finally, he relents into the archer’s mouth and Kili risks holding his brother’s wrists in a single hand as he reaches for something on the bed. His fingers are met with the soft caress of silk against the furs, and he pulls the length of cloth to himself as he occupies his brother with more nipping kisses behind his sensitive ears. Patiently, he begins to tie the cloth about Fili's wrists. 

“You’re so good for me, Fee.” Between hard sucks and velvet licks, Kili’s mouth only parts from skin to whisper against bruising flesh. “Such a good little prince. My golden _âzyungâl_.” The archer punctuated each breathless whisper with teeth, feeling soft flesh in his bite as his brother kicked and moaned under him. Finally, he had the cloth tied to satisfaction, and sat back to regard his handy work. Fili panted harshly, his golden tresses spread about him against the dark furs as he fought to sort himself. Finally, Fili’s eyes settled like chips of ice on his brother’s smug grin. His strong wrists flexed against the binds that held them pressed together, but to no avail. With a growl, the swordsman sought to sit up, but Kili’s grip on the trailing ends of the ties held him down.

“Kili, _you little shit_. Untie me at once, you - you spoiled _brat!_ ” Fili bucked upwards under Kili’s solid weight, his heels scrambling for purchase on the bed. The dark-haired bowman didn’t let up for a moment, squeezing his thighs together to hold the heir in place on the mattress as he leaned forward.

“That’s not proper language for a king, _Your-Highness._ ” Kili teased liltingly, dipping down to blow through the hair on his bound brother’s chest. Fili jerked his body to the side as best as he was able, but Kili’s mouth followed his movement and burrowed in the center of his chest. The flex of taut muscle against his lips felt the flutter of his laugh as the youngest Durin traced his nose through soft curls. With every muffled inhale, something distinctively _Fili_ filled his nostrils, and Kili moaned as his elder fidgeted beneath him. Finally, his nose nudged against something soft and bare, causing Fili to hiss and hold himself still. Playfully, the brunette opened his mouth to gently rest his lips over the sensitive nipple and waited. Eventually, Fili let out the breath he was holding and sucked in a great, heaving lungful. The expanding of his chest pressed his tender skin tight to Kili’s eager mouth and the imp chose that moment to lay down his tongue and suckle. Fili’s shocked cry echoed in the stone chamber, followed by a gasped uttering of Kili’s name, wrung from him by a talented mouth. The archer set to with a will, and before long the tone of Fili’s cries changed from distressed to pleading.

“So pretty, Fee. Fucking beautiful.” As he spoke, Kili let go of the bindings and dragged his hands down his brother’s sides, blunt nails leaving reddened trails down his ribs and waist. They stopped with his thumbs at the blonde’s hips, fingers spreading and curling down to cup the sides of a well-muscled ass. Leaving one last lick to each hardened nipple, Kili left the reddened nubs to dry in the cool air and began nipping his way down Fili’s writhing body. He let the scruff of his chin raise a rash over sweaty skin as he worked, reveling in the hitching breaths it caused. As he reached the softer skin of his brother’s belly, Kili opened his mouth wide to leave large, ruddy welts. The heir’s winded moans and strangled curses now ended with needy whimpers. Even as he twisted and turned in Kili’s iron hold, he leaned into his mouth. Already, blunt thumbs dug into his flesh hard enough to bruise, but Fili’s hardness strained at the ties of his breeches. 

“ _Fuck, Princess._ ” Kili’s swollen lips brushed the waist of his brother’s leggings and he felt the heat of Fili’s arousal through the cloth. Immediately, he flattened himself against the elder’s legs as a knee came up in retaliation at the hated nickname. Chuckling, Kili pressed his mouth to the hot bulge as bound hands tangled in his loose hair. His laughter buried itself in a moan as he scraped his teeth across the fabric, eliciting a heavy groan from further up the bed. Fili’s strong fingers twisted, his wrists pulling almost painfully at the cloth that bound them. The archer whined lustily as his hair was yanked, and his hands moved to work furiously at the ties that held the last of Fili’s body out of sight. Finally, he managed to get the knots undone. Long fingers hooked the fabric and pulled, baring a sliver of flesh and more cloth. Growling, the youngest raised to crouch on his feet and began jerking at his brother’s leggings until Fili lifted his hips and let them be pulled free. 

Small clothes followed the leggings, and Fili was laid bare and golden in the lamplight. His tawny skin was pale compared to the rich, dark browns of the furs; his golden mane a study in contrast against the darkness of his brother bent over him. Kili’s glittering eyes, like pools of liquid black, took in every detail of the feast laid out before him in the dim room. They roved over the thick golden hair, mussed against the bedding, loose braids slipping from silver clasps that no longer held. On the bed Fili squirmed, his cheeks red as he panted with exertion, bound hands clenched to his chest. Sweat trickled down his neck, peppered with his lover’s bruising kisses. Kili crawled forward, predatory on hands and knees. He hovered, his breath pooling sultry and hot in the vee of Fili’s hips as he locked eyes with his brother. No longer did the blonde prince voice complaint. Fili’s eyes were wide with arousal, orbs of palest cerulean nearly blotted out by the darkness of pupils as he stared down his body. With rare patience learned from hours of waiting for the perfect shot, the archer slowly lowered his lips until his breath fogged over the swollen head of his brother’s cock. The elder whimpered deep in his chest and fought to hold himself still as Kili’s dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Finally, the heir’s silent plea was answered.

Kili slipped his lips over the tip of Fili’s blatant arousal, sucking hot flesh into his wet mouth. Against the furs, Fili trembled and gasped. Callously, the brunette sucked hard and watched his brother fight his own reactions. When the blonde managed to fight himself to stillness, Kili wrapped a hand around the base and dragged his teeth lightly under the head. With a strangled, wordless shout, Fili’s back arched off of the bed, golden hair tossing wildly. Smirking, the young prince released his brother.

“Beg for it, _Princess_.” Kili’s breath ghosted over the leaking glans as he lightly traced his fingers down his brother’s length. The golden prince shuddered at the roughness in his brother’s voice. “Tell me how much you want to be fucked open, Fee. How much you love it when it’s my cock buried in your arse....”

The garbled sound that tore from Fili’s parted lips was guttural. 

“What was that supposed to be, little king? Use your words, or you won’t get anything.” The darker brother circled his fingers loosely around his brother’s cock as he spoke, teasingly letting his lips brush just over Fili’s need.

“Please!” This time Fili’s cry rang through the chamber, and Kili rewarded him with a tortuously slow lick that had the blonde squirming. At the touch of his brother’s tongue, Fili began begging in earnest. Kili suckled and dragged his teeth up and down heated flesh until Fili’s cries mounted into a wail and his hips no longer stayed down without the help of his brother’s hand. At the last moment, he pulled away and watched Fili writhe and fight down the orgasm that was nearly wrung from him.

“So good for me, Fee. So good.” Kili muttered between kisses along his brother’s knee, a soothing hand rubbing at a tensed thigh until Fili calmed. When the blonde finally pulled himself away from the edge, Kili urged him to sit up and pressed a hard kiss to hungry lips that melted under his touch. The hard pinch of one of Fili’s aiglets was felt between their chins as Fili’s braided mustache became trapped between them. Kili pushed harder. When they finally broke, the brunette urged his brother up the bed and onto bound arms and knees. The angle had Fili’s arse wavering high in the air as he rested his forehead on his clenched fists, his heavy cock swinging between his thighs. At the first touch of Kili’s hand upon a rounded cheek, Fili flinched into the contact. Pleased, Kili let his hands wander over the round swells, rubbing and gripping them with bruising intensity while Fili groaned into the pillows. Finally, he used his hands to slide down his brother’s cleft and part him. Dusky, puckered flesh met his knowing eye, and he pressed a thumb against it. Fili’s entrance throbbed against his digit with each heaving breath the golden heir took, but it did not give. Moaning, Kili rubbed his rough cheek against his brother’s rear and pressed a kiss to one flexing cheek.

“ _Mahal, Fee_. You’re so tight after just a week. So perfect.” Kili pressed a biting kiss to the joining of Fili’s thigh before pulling away to hurriedly strip his own clothes. Once he had his clothes off, Kili wasted no time in reaching for the bottle of oil on the bedside table and drizzling it, cold, across the swordsman’s cheeks. At Fili’s expectant gasp, Kili let out a churlish chuckle and began kneading the oil across taut flesh. Fili loved it when he oiled him up before. Already he was pressing his arse back into his lover’s hands, practically begging for what was to come.

“You still want it, Fee?” The tone was darkly playful, for he already knew the answer.

“ _Aule, please!_ ” 

“Calling me Aule, now? Isn’t that a bit blasphemous, _brother?_ ” Kili let his broad hands cup his brother’s arse firmly. When Fili could only moan, Kili pulled his hand back and brought it down on oiled flesh. Fili screamed and rocked into the blow. He wasn’t nearly so loud for the next smack, or the next, but his wails of pained pleasure had Kili’s dripping cock twitching and almost unbearably hard. He took the time to even out the stinging redness to Fili’s grateful cries before sliding slick fingers back between oiled cheeks. This time, he circled his forefinger around Fili’s entrance once before pushing in. The tightness was extraordinary. Slowly, he wormed his finger in as Fili clenched and gasped. 

“ _Mahal_. It’s like you’re a fucking _virgin_ , Fee.” Kili’s expression of wonder masked the drawn brows of his lust for only a moment before he began twisting his finger about. It took longer than he wanted to stretch his brother wide enough for two, and he had to pour more oil on his hand to do it. Finally, he could work both in all the way, and began thrusting them in rhythm with Fili’s labored breathing and panting whines. Curling his fingers and pressing in made the blonde jerk, and Kili laid his free hand on his brother’s back to hold him steady as he began spreading his digits wide. Fili’s hole fluttered and sucked at his brother’s thick fingers, pulling them deep.

“ _Fuck, Fee._ ” Kili’s restraint melted and he pulled his hand from Fili’s hole, not even bothering to watch it flutter as he slicked himself. He lined himself up and began pushing in. At first, Fili’s body resisted, and then Kili was plowing into hot, tight heat with his jaw dropped to his chest as he tried to breathe. Fili was _tight_ after a week of abstinence.

“Oh, _Mahal._ This isn’t going to last long.” Kili groaned as Fili’s body clenched around him, already almost more than he could bear. Planting his hands on his brother’s back, Kili slid partly out and rammed back in. Fili bounced with the force and his shout muffled in the pillows as he was pushed forward. Hands moving to grip ruthlessly at the blonde’s hips, Kili slammed in again and pushed down, forcing his brother to splay his legs wider. Kili pulled him back down onto his cock as he thrust again, this time settling into a merciless rhythm that had his brother wailing. Even when Fili lost his elbows and ended up clinging with bound arms to a pillow as his chest pressed into the mattress, Kili didn’t let up. He pounded into the prince with a delirious energy, oiled hands slipping and clenching across Fili’s hips with bruising force. It wasn’t long before Fili’s cries became strangled and deep, and his body clenched painfully around Kili. He came with a scream, rolling eyes streaming tears as he shuddered and jerked through his orgasm with clenched toes. Squeezed so tight he could barely move, Kili raked his nails down his brother’s back, dug his fingers in and growled his release into the night air as he thrust in to the hilt. 

They stayed there for a moment before Kili slumped forward, his weight pushing Fili’s shaking thighs into collapsing. They fell forward into a sprawl and Kili rolled over to the side to spare smashing Fili’s face any further into the pillows. Together, they caught their breath before Kili pushed his brother onto his side and began untying his wrists. The blonde groaned his approval as Kili stroked and massaged his arms until the tension left them. Fili was content to lay bonelessly as his brother cleaned them up, using a wet cloth to gingerly wipe the oil and seed from his sore flesh. The small of Fili’s back was covered in dark scratches, and after softly kissing each one, the brunette carefully rubbed salve into the cuts and bruises. Once he was satisfied, he tossed his rag carelessly to the side and pulled Fili’s lax body to him. The blonde rolled over reluctantly, grumbling his displeasure at being moved as his brother’s fingers combed through his tangled tresses and removed his hair ornaments. Finally, Kili pulled them under the covers and wrapped their weary bodies together.

After a minute, Kili raised his hand to his face, eying his little finger and its red blotch mournfully. “My finger still hurts, Fee.”

Burying his face in his brother’s shoulder and lamenting the brains of the line of Durin, Fili drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fili fact of the day:
> 
> Those things on the ends of Fili's mustache braids?  
> You call them aglets (or aiglets, if they're more decorative).  
> Its also what you call the little plastic-y things on the ends of shoelaces.  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aglet


End file.
